Abducted?
by AnimeInTheBasement
Summary: This is a Multi crossover fic. Macgyver Big Windup and bleach. see how these three amazing shows interact when Mac gets asked to coach a team of high school baseball and one of the aspiring team Mates is suddenly kidnapped. why is Urahara's truck missing and what is MacGyver going to do about it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own McGyver Bleach or Big Windup. If i did i probably wouldn't be posting a FANfiction. so yeah... Sorry dweller-of-the-basement my disclaimers are Not as insane as yours. though i think the cast of these fine shows wouldn't torture me as my response to asking to own the show... i am also not foolish enough to get killed by the resident evil doers of said shows and have it stolen from me... i apologize deeply for my disclaimers not being as entertaining as yours.

**Coach McGyver Chapter 1 First Encounters **

A/N so despite the fact that for the most part I hate multi cross overs. I couldn't resist this fic! McGyver has to have epicness happen and I couldn't find plot for just that and big wind up. Thus bleach entered the picture.

"**English " **

"Japanese"

McGyver got out of the taxi. The American taxi... Jack Doltins taxi if we're being specific.

This turn of events was due to the fact Jack had been there when Mac's friend from Japan called and asked for a favor. Momoe and McGyver went way back.

They walked along the fence and found the entrance to the ball park. There were ten young males going about their daily training when the Americans arrived.

" ok that's enough for today. Hit the shower and head home. I expect you here bright and early in the morning for Mr. **McGyver.**" the female coach was saying when McGyver came up beside her. "yes ma'am" was the reply from the teens. The coach turned to see her friend. **"McGyver-kun!"** she exclaimedhugging her old friend. **"Momoe-chan" **he replied returning her hug. "the boys aren't to happy with me leaving them in the hands of a stranger for two weeks." she said gravely. "**Good luck**" she said. Having fun speaking his language. The last time he saw her he had to translate most everything. And when they first met they couldn't understand each other at all.

As per their plan McGyver took Momoe out to dinner and they did some catching up, before she left in the morning and he would coach the boys. Mostly she was telling him the _tricks of the trade_ (Jack decided he liked this chick.) most of their time was spent telling McGyver how to deal with one Ren Mihashi. Basically she told him to let the kid called Abe take care of his pitcher. She told him why the batting order was what it was. Strengths and weakness's of the players... and most important their training regiment.

"**It was nice to see you again McGyver-kun" ** She said with that smile of hers. "you as well Momoe-chan." he replied with a smile of his own. **"it was nice ta' meetchya'"** jack said. Smiling himself with a grin. Momoe got a very confused look. And turned to McGyver for translation. The man sighed. "he said nice meeting you." he smiled again. They finished their farewells and Mac and Jack went to find their hotel. **"so did you understand half of what that woman said Mac?" **Jack asked in the car. **"yeah. I learned Japanese a few years ago. Its useful to know actually." **

~ Next Day 5:30 am~

"**Are you _sure_ we have to be here this early? I mean who actually gets up at _5:30 _ in the morning?" **Jack had been complaining since he rolled out of bed that morning. **"Yes! Jack. This is when we need to be here! You didn't have to come."** Mac said also tired. ** "I was not about to let you drive my baby! Last time you _wrecked_ it!"** Jack retorted. "I meant the country..." before he could say more. (and before Jack could ask what he had just said.) they heard a voice. "good morning!" they turned to see a teenage boy wearing a baseball uniform and holding a glove. "are you Mr. McGyver-san?" the boy asked. "I am." mac replied. "My name is Sakaeguchi Yuuto." the boy introduced bowing politely.

"nice to meet you Sakaeguchi." Mac said returning the bow. Another boy appeared behind the existing teen. "good morning!" he said before he froze to stare at the Americans. " good morning" McGyver replied bowing to the new comer. "My name is McGyver." he said. "Hanai." the boy replied looking all in all not happy. **"Why does this kid look like he's ready to eat you?"** Jack asked. Mac was never happier that his friend couldn't speak Japanese. McGyver sighed. **"Momoe-chan said they weren't exactly happy at me being here." **Mac explained. ** "When did she say that?"** Jack asked looking seriously confused.

"**... Right you Don't speak Japanese you wouldn't have understood her. It was right before we left last night." **Mac explained trying not to look put out. This was going to be a long two weeks. Over the next Ten minutes the rest of the teem arrived all but the Third basemen 'Yuuichirou Tajima.' "So who's missing? Their should be ten of you right?" McGyver asked taking attendance from the little sheet of paper that coach Momoe kindly provided, and trying to put faces to their names.

The boy he thought was named Abe spoke up. "I think I heard him say he was going to be late today. Some family business I think. Right Mihashi?" the boy said turning to the terrified looking boy next to him. "M-mm-hmm" the boy said nodding his head almost violently. "f-family s-stuff." he said looking as if he was about to tremble. "Alright then. I guess we'll get started. Momoe-chan pretty much said that all I am doing is making sure you Don't slack off while she is away. So I have been instructed to let the team captain do most of the work."

Hanai took that as his cue to start the meditation and warm up. **"What are they doing?" **Jack whispered watching the teens take each others hands and began breathing slowly. **"meditation." ** McGyver replied **"its part of their training." ** Jack looked confused. **"for Baseball?" ** Mac sighed. **"yes. Now shhh" ** he placed a finger over his mouth. No one seemed to notice the young man entering the field. Right at when McGyver was about to end the meditation session their came a loud clap from behind him.

Every one stirred at the unexpected sound. "Tajima!" Mihashi called seeing his friend. McGyver turned to the new comer. The boy looked surprised to see the man standing before him. "... Who are you?" he asked genuinely curious about the stranger. "My name is McGyver. You must be Tajima." The man answered. "How do you know my name?" the boy asked getting oddly excited. "I'm filling in for your coach for the next two weeks." Mac explained. Coach Momoe said this kid could be a hand full.

"..." the boy had a blank stare on his face... "Where's the coach?" he asked concerned for a moment. It was obvious he didn't know she was leaving. "Forget about it! your late Tajima! Get over here so we can start practice!" Hanai yelled at his spastic friend. "ok ok I'm coming! Sorry I'm late! I had family stuff!" Hanai and Abe rolled their eyes. The boys began some exercise that McGyver assumed was routine. He didn't know exactly what it was. But he paid close attention to how the teens interacted with each other.

Momoe was right. They seemed like really good kids. Maybe this two weeks wouldn't be to bad after all. He turned to find jack wasn't there anymore... or maybe this two weeks would turn out like most his life. Explosions, gunfire and flames. And Mac right smack dab in the middle of it.

A/N I am 95% positive that Tajima is the third basemen as well a the cleanup hitter. But I am not absolutely positive. If I am wrong and you know otherwise please tell me! because Wikipedia wont!... any way. Review fave/fallow. What ever. I Don't care. Review's just let me know if your actually reading this. So yeah. Otherwise, I wouldn't care.


	2. Abduction

**Abducted?**

**Chapter 2**

**Abduction**

**A/N So not like any one noticed but I changed the name. Lol yeah so far I have done that on all my fanfics to date... granted I have only put up two. So this chapter should be fun. This is the one where the title finally becomes relevant. I cant wait to see your reactions to who gets kidnapped... and why. (insert maniacal laughter here)**

Disclaimer: I do not own these shows. If I did... mac would get a break now and then. Tajima and Sakaeguchi would get way more screen time. And Aizen would be dead already where the dub is caught up.

**_~Flash Back~_**

"_**... Right you Don't speak Japanese"**_

"_**..." the boy had a blank stare on his face... "Where's the coach?" **_

"_**Forget about it! your late Tajima! Get over here so we can start practice!" Hanai yelled at his spastic friend. "ok ok I'm coming! Sorry I'm late! I had family stuff!"**_

_**The boys began some exercise that McGyver assumed was routine. He didn't know exactly what it was. But he paid close attention to how the teens interacted with each other. **_

_**Maybe this two weeks wouldn't be to bad after all. He turned to find jack wasn't there anymore... or maybe this two weeks would turn out like most his life. Explosions, gunfire and flames. And Mac right smack dab in the middle of it.**_

_**~End Flash Back~**_

Jack Doltin got back some time later, driving a truck that he didn't leave with. Where he went no one knows. Not even himself... The man really needed to stop wandering on his own when he was in foreign country's. It always seemed to get him in trouble. He looked around seeing the teens on the playing field, working so hard. And he wondered if his best friend even noticed his absence.

"your back?" the man jumped at the unexpected voice from behind him. **"What? I Don't speak Japanese kid." **Jack wasn't to happy with the fact that he couldn't talk his way out of any sticky situations. (we all know that's the only reason hes alive right now anyway.)

"whatever... I cant understand a word you dang Americans say!" the young raven haired catcher walked away from the strange man that he couldn't hope to understand. "where did you get this truck any way? it... seriously looks like its an antique." Jack was now getting very annoyed. The boy kept suspiciously gesturing to his new truck. Speaking of which he needed to move said truck before Mac started to ask unnecessary and very irritating questions. He proceeded to ignore the raven haired boy (is it really ignoring if you cant understand him?) climbing into his truck he drove the rusty piece of jun- beautiful new bright and shiny~ another few blocks away.

Abe could make no sense of these Americans. They confused him to no end. This one cant even pretend to speak Japanese and he shows up with a truck that he definitely didn't have before. It was just so suspicious. The boy didn't like these guys one bit. The boy was just getting back to practice when he heard a noise from behind him... cliche right? When he turned around all he saw was a cloth coming at his face before he passed out.

~10 minutes later~

Mac walked around the field making sure no-one was slacking off. That was about all he was there for anyway. When he noticed three of the boys surrounding the pitcher. Mihashi wasn't it? The kid was speaking so fast even his teammates couldn't understand him. "Mihashi? Whats wrong man?" Sakaeguchi asked, seriously concerned. "he,ab,ismis(sob)hejusdishgonndidonknowhehehe heweeeeeeennnnn(sob)(hic)ttt "whats the matter?" Mac had to ask. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy for asking them. " ahh how should I know!" Hanai complained as he began to walk away. " He said Abe is missing!" Tajima shouted suddenly to everyone's surprise.

" What? " Mac was shocked. For more then one reason. 1 this Tajima kid actually understood this ball of tears. And 2 Momoe had told him that Abe was the most reliable member of the team when it comes to not slacking off for practice. "that's not like him? He's usually the last one to leave." Hanai said rather shocked. Every one looked around in hopes of seeing the catcher somewhere. "Where was the last place anyone saw Abe?" Hanai asked the whole team, seeing as they had all come to see what all the commotion was. "wasn't he over by the shed like ten minutes ago?" came o voice from somewhere in the midst of teens. "talking to that weird American guy." said the same voice. With this McGyver became all but angry as he walked to the shed to check out the scene.

When he arrived he couldn't believe his eyes. Laying on the ground no doubt right where the boy had been standing minutes before. Was a note. Scribbled poorly in Kanji, so poorly in fact Mac couldn't translate it without help.

_Fool. If you think you can get away with theft from us, you are wrong. Return the truck or the boy will be passing on within a week._

_Sincerely your local kidnappers._

"whoever wrote this doesn't write in Kanji very often." Sakaeguchi said after finishing his translation of the ransom note. "well they write more often then I do. Now where is jack. He has to be the cause of this... its always his fault. " the man stated as if it was obvious. **"JACK!?" ** Mac yelled at the top of his lunges. **"WHERE ARE YOU!?" **He continued. His response was a very tired and bored looking Jack Doltin strolling over as if nothing was ever wrong in the world. **"is something wrong Mac? You sound worried?"** the man seemed genuinely confused.

"**IS SOMETHING WRONG? JACK! What did you do!? We've barely been in the country 24 hours and you've already caused a kidnapping... I seriously cant take you anywhere. Now. Where is this truck you undoubtedly stole?"** the man was not joking. He really couldn't take the shifty Mr Doltin anywhere with him. As much as he enjoyed the mans company. He was just to much work.. **"a kidnapping? Over that piece of junk? No way! Its just some old relic Mac, I swear!" **jack said defensively ** "JACK! what on earth did you do this time!?"**

the team of young athletes stood not understanding a word the men spoke, all they got was that their sub coach was _NOT _happy. After some time of talk between the Americans, MacGyver turned to the boys with a solemn look on his face "I should probably search this truck..." said the coach as he walked past the boys all but angrily, even though he didn't mean for them to fallow. The whole team fallowed him to help, if there was any way to help them find Abe.

**A/N ok so I didn't exactly expect anyone to review on any of my fics... and then in one week I got one on each fic I have up... soooooo had to upload, lol I ended this where I did cause I thought it was starting to sound drawn out, cause it was. So rather then babble on like a stream I just left it as it was. I hope you enjoyed, and if I can stay on track we can see who kidnapped Abe in the next Chapter.**

**Additional AN : sorry. Lol skip this if you hate long ANs as much as I do. But I have to post this. Lol heh heh heh. So I got a job three months ago. And I was reading fanfics tonight. And looked at this one. And realized I had sooooooo much more for it. And that this chap was already started and I haven't posted in over three months. So thanks to boredoms apprentice for the review that made me realize I needed to actually do something. Sorry for the ramble**


End file.
